Clones vs younglings
by yukigirl24
Summary: This is what happens when Fives, Rex and Wolffe are left to watch a group of younglings They have no idea what their getting into!


Disclaimer: I don't own star wars the clone wars

**Author's note: the idea for this fic just popped into my head! so review and tell me **

**what you think about it!**

Chapter 1

Rex, Fives and Wolffe were summoned to the Jedi temple that morning for what they

were told was to be a very important mission. "I wonder what the Jedi have planned for

us today?" Fives wondered as they walked through the hallway to the council room.

"Dunno but I guess we'll find out in a second." Rex said

In the council room stood Master Yoda and for some strange reason he was surrounded

by younglings. He smiled when he spotted the clones "Glad to

see you I am." he said "What's the mission sir?" Rex asked he was slightly confused as to

why there was a group of kids there. "Need you three to watch the younglings I do." He

answered "WHAT!" all three of the clones shouted in unison. "Yes very important

mission watch the younglings you must." he said patiently "Yes sir." Rex said _"Besides"_

he thought _How bad can it be?"_ The others nodded mystified. "Good introduce you I

will." Yoda said Toby, Liu, Rosie, Nikki, and Jordan their names are." Yoda said he had pointed

to each one as he said their name. They all stared up at the clones in wonder. "Good

luck." Yoda said as he walked out of the room leaving the stunned clones and kids behind.

Rex, Fives, and Wolffe stared at each other in an awkward silence they had no idea what

to do!

30 minutes later

The clones had taken the younglings to the rec room where the younglings would play

after lessons were finished and that was were the fun began!

"Hey get back here with that!" Rex yelled as he chased Toby and Jordan who had stolen

his helmet and was tossing it to each other playing keep away.

they both stuck out their tongues at the clone and ran faster away from him Meanwhile Liu and

Rosie were making Wolffe play tea party they had him put on a pink bonnet and they also

did his makeup he had on bright blue eye shadow and bright red lipstick with blush plus

they painted his fingernails pink and to further the humiliation they

called him Missus Blossom Butt. "Would Missus Blossom butt like some more

tea?" Rosie asked "Yes please." The clone said in a high

pitched girly voice while thinking _"Please kill me now!" _

"Giddy up horsy." Nikki cried as she rode around on Five's back making him be a

horse. _"This isn't so bad." _ He thought _"At least I'm not wearing a bonnet and makeup!_

Rex had managed to corner the two boys "Now give me back my helmet." he panted

"Okay." Toby said and he handed the clone back his helmet. Rex was a little suspicious

at how easily he gave it up but he decided to let it go as he placed it in the crook of his

arm. "Can we paint now?" Toby asked him Rex didn't like the idea but he went with it

just hoping that Yoda would be there soon to save them.

2 hours later

Master Yoda entered the Rec room to find that the clones were tied up with rope in a

tight circle while the kids had begun to paint their faces, and armor with many different

colors. "Youngling returned I have." he said trying not to laugh at the tied up clones.

"Hello master Yoda these are our prisoners." Rosie said beaming at the Jedi. "Oh

prisoners they are?" "Let go your prisoners you must." "Oh alright master." they all

grumbled as they untied the clones who got up and away from the kids as soon as

possible. "Fives, Rex, Wolffe thank you I do." "Your welcome sir." they muttered

"Bye Bye Missus Blossom butt come back soon!" Nikki cried Wolffe cringed as he

walked out the door vowing never to get near younglings again! "I really hope this

stuff comes off." Fives said as they first headed to the refresher's to get the paint off

themselves. Around his eyes were a bright red and his mouth was painted bright blue

along with his cheeks. Rex's face was rainbow colored, Wolffe still had on the makeup

the girls put on his face now there was bright yellow circles around his eyes but

fortunately all three of them had their helmets with them so their faces were covered up

but the bad part was the kids had not only painted their faces but also painted their armor

as well. Their brothers laughed at the different pictures that were painted on their armor

especially Wolffe's he hadn't seen the bright red flower that was painted on his backend.

Rex stepped out of the refresher and cautiously stepped up to the mirror he hoped

the paint was gone. He sighed with relief as his face was paint free but his relief was

short lived as the steamed up mirror cleared and he yelled in shock as he noticed his now

fuchsia colored hair. He quickly grabbed his helmet and seen that the inside was covered

with Fuchsia and he gingerly lifted out a packet that said Permanent hair color works

instantly wont wash out for 6 months guaranteed! _"I knew it had been to easy!" _ He

thought cursing the little hellion that did this to him.

**Authors note: A short silly little story about some of my favorite clones being **

**terrorized by younglings I hope you enjoyed it please review!**


End file.
